1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communication links and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for providing an improved packet structure for Mobile Display Digital Interface (MDDI) links.
2. Background
In the field of interconnect technologies, demand for ever increasing data rates, especially as related to video presentations, continues to grow.
The Mobile Display Digital Interface (MDDI) is a cost-effective, low power consumption, transfer mechanism that enables very-high-speed data transfer over a short-range communication link between a host and a client. MDDI requires a minimum of just four wires plus power for bidirectional data transfer that delivers a maximum bandwidth of up to 8 Gbits per second.
In one application, MDDI increases reliability and decreases power consumption in clamshell phones by significantly reducing the number of wires that run across a handset's hinge to interconnect the digital baseband controller with an LCD display and/or a camera. This reduction of wires also allows handset manufacturers to lower development costs by simplifying clamshell or sliding handset designs. Further, differential signaling employed with MDDI reduces electromagnetic interference that can occur over traditional parallel connections.
There are some improvements needed to the current MDDI systems. Existing systems first transmit a round trip delay measurement packet and then transmit a separate reverse encapsulation packet in order for the host to receive data from the client. Further, the existing systems provide a maximum reverse byte indicator from the client to the host in the reverse encapsulation packet. The presently claimed invention does not have this indicator and instead defines the maximum length in the packet length field, so the client can send up to the identified maximum length, and sends a “0” in the packet length field to indicate that the data transmission has been completed. The presently claimed invention is a significant improvement over the present systems by removing the redundant field transmissions.